User blog:HowStrongIs/Doomfist Origin: Doomfist's Strength (Overwatch)
Doomfist Strength 2.gif Doomfist Strength 1.gif Both of these are the greatest displays of strength Doomfist has ever pulled off. Unfortunately, neither of them are super quantifiable. But boy if that'll stop me from trying. For the first one, we need to find the speed Winston was launched at. He seems to cross about 1''' line on the road every '''0.133 s. The lines on the road are, usually, 3 m long. This would peg Winston's speed at 22.9 m/s. Alternatively, we could measure it by the time it takes Winston's full height to appear on screen. Winston is 2.2 m tall and it takes him 0.1 s to appear on screen. That once more puts him at around the 22 m/s range. Only problem is, neither of these figures make much sense. Winston was only in the air for 1 s, I'm supposed to believe he was landing just 20 or so meters away? People don't become dots at that distance. Looking for another source, I came across this image. Each person here is standing 20 m away from the other, meaning the person in the back is 60 m away from the camera. While he doesn't appear quite as small as Winston or Tracer did, it's an improvement. If we assume Winston is 60 m away at landing, then he was launched at 60 m/s. Now we're going to need to make another assumption for acceleration, that being that Winston was accelerated to this speed over the distance of, say, 1 m. It was likely less in actuality, but we're low-balling it here, as per the usual. As for weight, we'll assume Winston weighs as much as an upper end mountain gorilla, 220 kg. This doesn't account for his armor and weaponry, but that's how it is sometimes. ---- a = (-Vi^2-Vf^2)/(2d) *Vi = 0 m/s *Vf = 22.9 m/s *d = 1 m (-0^2-22.9^2)/(2*1) = '-262 m/s^2' or 262 m/s^2 F = ma *m = 220 kg *a = 262.2 m/s^2 (220)(262) = 57,600 N -- a = (-Vi^2-Vf^2)/(2d) *Vi = 0 m/s *Vf = 60 m/s *d = 1 m (-0^2-60^2)/(2*1) = '-1800 m/s^2' or 1800 m/s^2 F = ma *m = 220 kg *a = 1800 m/s^2 (220)(1800) = 396,000 N ---- The second feat is definitely the more impressive of the two. But it's also the less quantifiable one, sadly. I'll do my best though. Judging from this picture, the crater seems to be at least waist heigh to Doomfist. We also see that Doomfist's arm portion is 24.1 px long while the crater itself is 118 px across. Knowing that Doomfist is 2.18 m tall we can measure his waist height and the length of that portion of his arm. In this image Doomfist is 508 px tall, while the waist is 264 px tall and the arm section is 189 px long. Scaling from the height, that makes his waist 1.13 m up, and thus the crater likely at least that deep. His arm portion would be 0.811 m long, and scaling the crater in the first image from that makes it 3.97 m long. I'll be calculating the crater's volume as an ellipsoid. ---- V = (4/3)(pi)(a)(b)© *pi = 3.14 *a = 1.99 m *b = 1.99 m *c = 1.13 m (4/3)(3.14)(1.99)(1.99)(1.13) = 18.74 m^3 ---- This is not accounting for the huge amount of other street Doomfist destroyed in this strike. This calculation is laughably low-balled, using it to represent the limit of Doomfist's strength is absurd. While this is his best feat, this result is not his limit. This is just the bare, absolute minimum of what he destroyed here. Looking at some reference points it also seems that Doomfist made a crater in concrete about equivalent in size to a crater that a 152 mm shell makes in dirt. For reference, an average 152 mm howitzer filled with TNT would contain 25.9 MJ of energy, over 5x more energetic than the average tank round. ---- Results *Doomfist Punches Winston (22 m/s) - 5.9 metric tons-force *Doomfist Punches Winston (60 m/s) - 40.4 metric tons-force *Doomfist Punches the Ground (Minimum) - 18.74 m^3 or 25.9 MJ, Wall Busting ---- Notes *I can potentially rationalize the discrepancy in Winston's speed. We see blasts of energy come out of him as Doom's fist imparts force to him. It's possible that Doomfist has some kind of energy weapon component to supplement Doomfist's strength to make up for the lack of mass in the arm. This would also explain how he causes the destruction he does, which normally wouldn't be possible with just a fist like that, no matter how fast. *Assuming the crater Doomfist made was half concrete, half dirt, that would mean Doomfist displaced at least 34.6 metric tons of material here. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation